<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LED Tealights and Lavender Petals by RatherOblivious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694511">LED Tealights and Lavender Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious'>RatherOblivious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Sakura tried guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is an overworked medical student trying to surprise her girlfriend when she gets home. It doesn't exactly go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LED Tealights and Lavender Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is last years iron fic attempt cleaned up a bit and finally typed up since I'm stuck at home.<br/>The theme was something like nothing can possibly go wrong I think? It's been a bit and I didn't end up keeping my notes this time. The relevant part is that I couldn't decided what I wanted to do so fell back to SakuIno and decided to try and write smut. It didn't work but a bit over 700 words later I had something I didn't hate so I guess it worked out in the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               It would be nice if Ino would stop laughing at her, Sakura thought, or at least less mortifying, this whole sexy romantic gesture thing was much more the blondes comfort zone than hers. In between frantic medical studies and her daily gym routine she barely had time to sleep let alone plan anything. Sure, Ino has a similar course load with her psychological studies but she still always seemed to have just enough time for some of romance and always felt a little guilty that she couldn't ever seem to anything in return. Leaving her girlfriend to do all the work in their relationship. It was a rare window of time where they both had a day of free time though and Sakura was determined to pay her girlfriend back for all of the times she’d gotten into work and found a small bouquet of cosmos left on her desk with a not signed by lipstick print or returned to their apartment to find the blonde waiting in bed with plans to keep them there for the rest of a night. She’d been planning for weeks in snatches of stolen time trying to ensure it was perfect.</p>
<p>               There was a trail of soft pink and lavender (fake) rose petals from the door all through the short walk to the bedroom surrounding the bed. The lights dimmed and the glorified closet of a room was covered in flickering (battery operated) tea lights for what she hoped to be a romantic glow and not just a mostly dark room. She’d bought red satin sheets, err well a top sheet at least, for a sultry feel and for what was intended to be the crowing piece of the night she’d ordered what turned out to be a monstrosity of black straps and red mesh that would flatter her pale skin and hard won muscles spectacularly. Or well it would have if she’d managed to figure out the cat’s-cradle-esc way it was intended to be worn. Unfortunately it hadn’t been sent with usage instructions so instead of lounging in an attempt at seductively across the bed waiting when Ino followed to the trail of petals to its logical conclusion, her wonderful gorgeous girlfriend entered into a still well lit bedroom covered in cheap fake candles just in time to see her swearing loudly as she fell off the bed trapped in the cursed lingerie. Trying and failing spectacularly to figure out how the straps were supposed to go over her head or at least, untangle from where they were currently trapping her hands together around her left shoulder.</p>
<p>               That had been what felt like an hour but was realistically more likely to be a minute or two of rapidly turning red from embarrassed frustration. Ino had yet to stop laughing from where she’d stopped in the doorway that was currently supporting most of her near hysteric weight. Though she’d at least had the restraint to check if she was alright after witnessing her dramatic flight from the bed before starting to snort in a particularly inelegant way.</p>
<p>“Are you done yet?”</p>
<p>               Sakura bit out as she tried to at least roll onto her front after somehow catching her leg in the seemingly ever-growing net of straps so she could look at Ino without straining something. The blonde finally seemed to realize just how much the whole situation was upsetting her pink haired girlfriend and started taking deep breaths attempting to calm down some. Walking over unable to hide her continued amusement she knelt and pulled at a strap examining the mess of read and black wrapped around the shorted woman.</p>
<p>“How’d you even manage this blossom? I’m not sure I’d be able to get it this far if I tried.”</p>
<p>               Tugging on one of the red straps around the fallen woman’s forearm she shook her head bemused.</p>
<p>“I dunno, I just assumed it would pull over like a sports bra and apparently it didn’t work out that way.”</p>
<p>“I can tell, it’s almost impressive honestly.”</p>
<p>               The taller woman said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek Ino popped up throwing a wink over her shoulder as she started walking out of the room.</p>
<p>“Be right back, I’ll go grab some scissors and then if you’re up for it I can really enjoy unwrapping my present if you know what I mean!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>